


Waiting My Whole Life For You

by WinterCutie



Series: The Female Killjoys [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderbending, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kobra believes she's Asexual but then she meets Jet and falls in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting My Whole Life For You

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. 28/11/2015: Okay so just a little disclaimer here until I can edit this fic. Yes I stated that Kobra is Asexual. Kobra is not Asexual. She believes she's asexual because she's never been too interested in sex or met anyone that she would have sex with.
> 
> That being said. Kobra is Demisexual in this story, so please keep that in mind as you're reading until I get the chance to edit this.

Kobra was an ace. She had been for as long as she could remember. Sex just didn't interest her. When all her friends were experimenting in high school she had opted out.

This wasn't to say that Kobra didn't experience sexual arousal. No she had plenty of that. She just didn't find herself attracted to the thought of having sex with another person. This was what led her to the conclusion that she was an ace at the age of sixteen.

After the world went to hell it was just her and Poison for the longest time. Running the zones and fighting to stay alive. Then they found Ghoul. The short and snarky girl fresh out of Battery City with no idea how to survive in the zones and Poison had fallen in love.

Kobra was happy for her sister but some part of her was jealous of their relationship. She wanted what they had, and it scared her.

They, well, actually it was just her. She ran into Jet almost two months after Ghoul decided to stick with them. Kobra had taken her bike and drove until she found herself at an old motel they zone runners sometimes used as a meeting place. She saw a couple vehicles parked and raised the visor of her helmet up walking into the lobby.

That was where she met Jet Star. Jet had been fighting with some guy about some tech that she claimed he'd cheated her on and Kobra had inadvertently stepped right into the middle of the war zone. She was pretty sure if she hasn't still been wearing her helmet she'd have a concussion. 

She finds herself blinking up at Jet a bit dazed and confused. "Hey kid, are you alright?"

Kobra had reached up to pull her helmet off with a wince. She had fell on her arm at an awkward angle when she went down. "Yeah I think so." She pushed her hair back from her face and smiled at Jet. "Its a good thing I keep this on huh."

"Yeah I'd say so." Jet nodded and held her hand out to Kobra. "Im Jet Star, do you think you can stand?"

She accepted Jet's hand and stood up only to lean against the wall because she felt dizzy. She tilted her head to study Jet who actually looked worried about her. "Uh Kobra Kid... You know your hair is really fluffy."

Jet had laughed and shook her head cause the curls to bounce. "Yeah I think you're gonna be fine."

It had taken her a couple of weeks to convince Jet to join up with them but she had eventually gave in. Ghoul and Jet didn't get along too well at first because as Jet claimed Ghoul was loud and obnoxious.

Jet stayed because Kobra asked her to. She made an effort to actually be friends with Ghoul and eventually they were.

The first time they kissed Kobra was nervous. She had tried kissing before but people always expected more eventually. Jet was good at reading her and had sat down with her while Poison and Ghoul were outside working on the bikes. "Something is wrong. Did you not want to kiss me?"

Kobra had shaken her head and looked down at her hhands. "No I did. It's just. I don't want you to expect more than I can give you."

"And what can you give me?"

"Cuddling and kissing and... love." Kobra had looked at her nervously and Jet had leaned over the table to kiss her again. 

"Well in that case, I can be happy with that. and I'll give you all those things too, especially the last one."

"You're not mad?"

"About what?"

"That I dont want to have sex."

"Why would I be mad about that?"

"I-" She had wrinkled up her nose thinking about it. "I don't know?"

"If you don't want to have sex we won't. It isn't essential to a relationship."

Kobra had started crying and the next thing she knew Poison was punching Jet in the face. 

"What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything."

Kobra had stood up and put herself between them before Poison could do anything else stupid. "Stop. Just go back outside. She didn't hurt me or anything."

Her sister had frowned at them and grabbed the water she came to retrieve before trudging back outside. Kobra had turned around to look at Jet finding her smiling with a split lip. "You weren't kidding about her being protective."

"No I really wasn't." She had sat down beside Jet and just leaned into her for a while.

Her attraction to Jet showed up out of no where one day. They had taken up temporary residence in the old dinner and she was watching Jet fiddle with a a piece of technology and leaning against Poison who had fallen asleep.

'Fuck I'd love to have that fluffy head buried between my legs while she fucked me with her tongue.' Kobra had jerked in her seat so hard it woke Poison up and caused Jet to look over at her concerned. Her face flared red and she quickly found an excuse to get out of the diner.

A few days later and a ton of sexual thoughts revolving around Jet was when Kobra said something. Ghoul and Party had come back from getting supplies clearly looking as though they had sex, and Ghoul had teased them about it.

It takes her almost another week to get the courage to do anything. She pulls Jet into a semi private area of the diner during a sandstorm and tells her every filthy thing she had wanted Jet to do to her for the past couple weeks.

Jet had slipped her hand between Kobras legs and just pressed against her through the layers of clothing. "Come on please. I want it." She whined and Jet had chuckled. 

"You're gonna have to prove that."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Get yourself off by grinding down onto my hand."

Kobra squinted at her. "Challenge accepted." It took a couple minutes of building up a decent angle and rhythm for her to be panting into Jet's mouth in a kiss. She came pressed flush against Jet with a moan she's sure Ghoul and Poison could hear over the sandstorm.

"Does that convince you how much I want this?" She was getting sleepy in her post orgasm state and felt Jet nod.

"Yeah KK. It does. Go to sleep. We'll talk when you wake up."

Kobra nods and buries her face into Jet's shoulder with a yawn falling asleep quickly.


End file.
